


Hogwarts Story

by HereBeDragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Musicals, West Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk-musical of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," set to Leonard Bernstein's "West Side Story."</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this back in 2003, and it has been published a few other places, but I thought I would put it up here as well. Nothing serious, just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death Eater Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "The Jet Song" 
> 
> Scene: Death Eaters have gathered at the Malfoy home after Voldemort's resurrection in the graveyard, to discuss Snape's loyalty, and their plans for going after Harry. The Crabbe and Goyle referred to here are the fathers of the boys Harry knows from Hogwarts.

LUCIUS MALFOY: (spoken) Against Potter, we need every man we've got.

VOLDEMORT: Snape don't belong anymore.

MALFOY: Cut it, Voldie boy. I and Snape started the Death Eaters.

VOLDEMORT: Well, he acts like he don't wanna belong.

AVERY: Who wouldn't wanna belong to the Death Eaters?

VOLDEMORT: Snape ain't been with us at the graveyard, and I believe he's left me forever.

CRABBE (SR): What about the day we clobbered the Prewitts?

GOYLE (SR): Which we couldn't have done without Snape.

AVERY: He saved my ever-lovin' neck!

MALFOY: Right! He's always come through for us and he will now. Snape knows you can't leave the Death Eaters!

 

(sings)

When you eat death, you eat death all the way  
From your first crucio to your final AK

When you eat death, you can never go back  
Now you're Voldemort's man, and your mark's burnin' black

You're never alone - to Voldie you're connected  
You'll come when he calls, unless you want your fidelity suspected

Now you are marked with a skull and a snake  
Which will never come off 'till your last dying day.

When you eat death, you can't go back!

MALFOY: (Spoken) I know Severus like I know me. I guarantee you can count him in.

VOLDEMORT: In, out, let's get crackin'

GOYLE: Where you gonna find Potter?

MALFOY: At Petunia's house on Privet Drive.

MCNAIR: But he's protected at Privet Drive.

MALFOY: (innocently) I'm gonna make nice there! I'm only gonna watch him.

GOYLE: Great, Daddy-O!

MALFOY: Hey. Cool. Easy. Sweet. Meet Snape and me at ten. And walk tall!

GOYLE: We always walk tall!

AVERY: We're Death Eaters!

VOLDEMORT: The greatest!

CRABBE & GOYLE: (sing)

When you eat death, it's a pack signed in blood  
Put your mask on your face and then draw up your hood

AVERY, VOLDEMORT & MCNAIR:

When you eat death, you're the evilest thing  
Your a prince in the court, Voldemort is the king

ALL:

You never can leave, the Dark Mark can't be hidden.  
Like Regulus learned, trying to get out is strictly forbidden!

We're eatin' death, like a bat out of hell  
Mudbloods get in our way, mudbloods don't feel so well

We're eatin' death, Wizard world step aside  
Better go underground, better run, better hide.

We're drawin' the line - we're keepin' wizard blood pure  
The mudbloods will find that we don't welcome them here, so better steer clear

We're eatin' death, yeah, and we're gonna beat  
Potter and all his friends on the whole buggin' street

On the whole

Buggin'

Mudblood

Lovin'

Street!


	2. Something's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "Something's Coming"
> 
> Scene: HARRY walks through Little Whinging and swings at the playground, lamenting the lack of news he's received about Voldemort's activities. (OOP Chapter 1)

HARRY:

Could be

Who knows?

There's something due any day.  
I will know right away  
Soon as it shows.

I've got a feeling there's a massacre due  
By Voldemort's crew,  
But nobody knows. 

Who knows?

Has anyone vanished yet?  
Had a strange accident?  
What will it be?

I can't believe that Voldie's gonna sit tight.  
My dreams at night are getting to me.

Will it be? Yes it will.  
Voldie's back with a thirst to kill.  
He's gotta be mad.

Something's coming, I don't know what it is  
But it is  
Gonna be bad.

Muggle news - there's no rain.  
Baggage handlers strike in Spain.  
Famous divorce.  
Water-skiing parakeets, what a treat.  
This is a farce!

The Daily Prophet  
Has got to know that he's back,  
So why this strange lack  
Of news?

Letters come from my friends.  
Nothing interesting in them.  
Makes me so mad.

Come on someone, talk to me, fill me in,  
Get me out  
Of Privet Drive.

The air is humming  
And something BAD is coming!

Who knows?

Yes, Voldemort's got a plan.  
When will it hit the fan?

Maybe tonight . . .

Maybe tonight . . .

Maybe tonight!


	3. Cornelius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "Maria" (film version)
> 
> Please note that the name "Cornelius" should be sung in three syllables (Cor-kneel-yus) rather than four (Cor-nee-lee-us).
> 
> THE SCENE: The home of Delores Umbridge, the evening of the Dementor attack on Harry

DELORES (resplendent in pink dressing gown, fuzzy slippers and hair ribbons):

Cornelius . . .  
The most beautiful man I've ever seen.  
Cornelius, Cornelius, Cornelius, Cornelius . . .

In his pinstriped suits and hat of lime-green . . .  
Cornelius, Cornelius, Cornelius, Cornelius . . .  
Cornelius, Cornelius . . .

Cornelius!  
I work with a man named Cornelius,  
And I'd do anything to make sure he will notice me!

Cornelius!  
I'm hot for a man named Cornelius.  
I know together he and I could run the Ministry!

Cornelius,  
Set Dementors on Potter for him.  
Does he know just how much I adore him?  
Cornelius,  
I'll someday be loved by Cornelius!

_Musical interlude, with much leaping and pirouetting by DELORES_

Cornelius,  
I'll be next to him at the hearing.  
Does he know how I feel when I'm near him?  
Cornelius,  
I'll someday be loved by Cornelius!

The most beautiful man I've ever seen -

Cornelius.


	4. House of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "America" (stage version)
> 
> THE SCENE: 12 Grimmauld Place, where SIRIUS bemoans the fact that he is forced to stay in his childhood home. (OOP Chapter 9)

MOLLY:  
12 Grimmauld Place,  
Our lovely safe house . .  
So what if it's not such a clean house?  
Safe for the Order to meet here  
We can rest and kick up our feet here . . .

SIRIUS:  
12 Grimmauld Place,  
Our "lovely" safe house,  
It is such a musty and grim house.  
Always my usefulness doubting.  
Always the insults my mum's shouting.

And the house elf pouting.  
And the snuffbox biting.  
And the doxies fighting.

This place is just so depressing,  
My mental health is regressing!

Everything sucks in the House of Black.  
There's grime and muck in the House of Black.  
I hate being stuck in the House of Black.

HARRY, RON & HERMIONE:  
Down on his luck in the House of Black.

SIRIUS:  
I want to go somewhere brand new.

MOLLY :  
Ministry's still looking for you.

SIRIUS:  
I'd hoped that Harry could stay here . . .

HARRY :  
Won my hearing, so my name's clear.

SIRIUS:  
I hate to be in the House of Black.  
It's so gloomy in the House of Black.  
Got no roomie in the House of Black.

REMUS :  
What about me in the House of Black?

GEORGE & FRED:  
Here you are safe from the Dark Lord.

SIRIUS :  
Safe to do nothing but be bored.

GINNY:  
My mum provides us with good food.

SIRIUS:  
MY mum's always in a foul mood.

GEORGE:  
Doxies have nests in the House of Black.

FRED:  
Boggarts in desks in the House of Black.

GINNY:  
Kreacher's a pest in the House of Black.

REMUS:  
Safety's the best in the House of Black.

_An interlude of dancing._

SIRIUS:  
Kreacher I can't stand to be near.

HERMIONE :  
It's not his fault he's enslaved here.

SIRIUS:  
This place is driving me crazy!

SNAPE :  
Just your excuse for being lazy.

_SIRIUS AND SNAPE drawn their wands simultaneously._

HERMIONE:  
Terrible scene in the House of Black.

RON:  
Portraits all scream in the House of Black.

HARRY:  
I have weird dreams in the House of Black.

SIRIUS  
I can't be seen from the House of Black.

_An interlude of more dancing._

SIRIUS:  
I'm going with Harry to King's Cross.

HARRY:  
But if you're caught, could be big loss.

SIRIUS:  
Padfoot is a perfect disguise.

MOLLY :  
Come if you must, though it's not wise.

_Dancing continues as they all head out the door on the way to catch the Hogwarts' Express._


	5. Dark Mark Still Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to the tune of "One Hand, One Heart" (stage version).
> 
> Scene: SNAPE is alone in his office, standing in front of the Pensieve. He raises his wand to his head, and removes one shimmering strand of memory and places it into the Pensieve, and then another. He taps his wand on the surface of the Pensieve, and watches the liquid swirl. A scene emerges - teenaged Severus standing in front of Voldemort. The liquid swirls again, revealing a somewhat older Severus, sitting across from Album Dumbledore. Another swirl, and Teenage!Snape appears again.

TEENAGE!SNAPE (spoken, from the Pensieve):  
I, Severus Snape, pledge my loyalty to the Dark Lord.

 

_The liquid in the Pensive swirls again_

 

YOUNGADULT!SNAPE (spoken, from the Pensieve):  
I, Severus Snape, pledge my loyalty to you, Albus, against the Dark Lord.

 

_Swirl_

 

TEENAGE!SNAPE:  
To promote the purity of Wizard blood.

 

_Swirl_

 

YOUNGADULT!SNAPE:  
To stop the spread of evil.

 

_Swirl_

 

TEENAGE!SNAPE:  
To avenge the wrongs I suffered at the hands of others.

 

_Swirl_

 

YOUNGADULT!SNAPE:  
To redress the wrongs I have done to others.

 

_Swirl_

 

TEENAGE!SNAPE:  
Today, and always.

 

_Swirl_

 

YOUNGADULT!SNAPE:  
Now and forever.

 

_Swirl_

 

TEENAGE!SNAPE:

With this Dark Mark, I thee pledge.

 

_Swirl_

 

YOUNGADULT!SNAPE:  
Against this Dark Mark I am pledged.

 

_The liquid swirls again, then grows cloudy. SNAPE turns from the Pensieve_

 

SNAPE (sung):  
Mark on my arm, Dark Mark.  
I swore to serve, Dark Lord.  
Then Dumbledore, I fought for.  
Who shall be my master now?

 

TEENAGE!SNAPE (from Penseive):  
So many years, hiding.

 

YOUNGADULT!SNAPE (from Pensieve):  
Paid for my sins, hiding.

 

SNAPE:  
Now they return, my past haunts me now,  
Haunts me.  
And both sides, they want me now.

 

_Interlude of music and solo ballet by SNAPE_

 

Knew this would come, someday.  
I'd have to choose, one way.  
Dark Mark still burns, I will fight it now,  
Fight now.  
Even if it kills me now.

 


	6. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "Tonight" (film version)
> 
> Scene: HARRY sings in his his room at 12 Grimmauld Place, the night following the attack on Arthur Weasley. At the same time, VOLDEMORT sings in the Riddle family home. (OOP Chapter 21)

HARRY:  
Voldemort, he's the only thing I'll see forever.  
In my thoughts, in my mind, and in everything I dream.  
Makes me want to scream.  
Ever!

 

VOLDEMORT:  
Now my mind is connected to Potter's.  
I can see through the eyes of young Potter.

 

HARRY:  
Voldie, Voldie . . .

 

VOLDEMORT:  
Always there, every thought that's in your head.  
You'll wish you were dead, you'll see.

 

HARRY:  
Now, my scar's connecting him and me!

 

Last night, last night,  
I had a dream last night,  
No, not a dream. I know it was real!

 

VOLDEMORT:  
Last night, last night,  
I finally knew last night,  
That what he feels I also can feel!

 

HARRY:  
At first, I was in the DA room,  
But then then everything shifted,  
And I was in that snake.

 

VOLDEMORT:  
And there you were,  
Your thoughts and feelings now mine to take!  
Last Night!

 

HARRY:  
Last night, last night,  
It all got worse last night.  
For I'm the weapon Voldemort needs.

 

VOLDEMORT: Last night, last night,  
My dreams came true last night!  
All my plans are now sure to succeed!

 

HARRY:  
He's there,  
I know it, I can feel it.  
Could misdirect my thoughts now,  
My anger could incite.

 

BOTH:  
Our minds are one.  
We both became aware of this bond  
Last night!

 

_HARRY lays down in his bed, and closes his eyes in preparation for sleep. VOLDEMORT, sensing Harry's descent into slumber, sings softly._

 

VOLDEMORT:  
Goodnight, good night.  
Sleep ill, and when you dream,  
Dream of me.  
Tonight.

 


	7. Gee, Professor Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to the tune of "Gee, Officer Krupke"
> 
> THE SCENE: The Room of Requirement, at the end of a training session for Dumbledore's Army. HARRY, HERMIONE, RON, DEAN and CHO start clowning around, while the other members of the DA watch and laugh.

HERMIONE (spoken, imitating Dolores Umbridge)  
Hey, you!

 

HARRY (spoken)  
Me, Professor Umbridge?

 

HERMIONE (spoken, as Umbridge)  
Yeah, you! Gimme one good reason  
For not givin' you detention and makin' you write lines, ya punk.

 

HARRY (sings)  
Dear Inquisitor Umbridge,  
Ya gotta understand,  
I know you think I'm garbage,  
And punishments you've planned.  
But Death Eaters are coming,  
Lord Voldemort is back!  
Jumpin' Jarveys, that's why I'm so wack!

 

ALL  
Gee, Professor Umbridge, don't push him too far,  
It's really not his fault he's got that terrible scar.  
He's not a big liar,  
Although he's uncouth.  
We swear, he's telling you the truth!

 

HARRY  
It's the truth!

 

ALL  
It's the truth, it's the truth,  
It's the honest truth.  
Yes, the Dark Lord's back now is the truth!

 

HERMIONE (as Umbridge)  
That's a touchin' good story.

 

HARRY  
Lemme tell it to the world!

 

HERMIONE (as Umbridge)  
Just tell it to Fudge.

 

HARRY (to RON)  
Dear kindly Fudge, your Honor,  
My scar's been burning bad  
At night my dreams are awful,  
My classmates think I'm mad.  
You really must believe me,  
Lord Voldemort is near!  
Holy Horklumps,  
Soon he will appear!

 

RON (imitating Cornelius Fudge)  
Right!  
Professor Umbridge, you're really a square;  
This boy don't need my help,  
He needs an Occulmens' care!  
His scar makes him crazy and very perturbed,  
He's rather magically disturbed.

 

HARRY  
I'm disturbed!

 

ALL  
He's disturbed, he's disturbed,  
He's the most disturbed,  
Like he's rather magically disturbed.

 

RON (spoken, as Fudge)  
Oyez, Oyez! In the opinion  
Of the Ministry, this child is  
Depraved on account he ain't had proper wizard training.

 

HARRY (spoken)  
Hey, I'm insane on account I ain't been trained!

 

RON (spoken as Fudge)  
So take him to Professor Snape.

 

HARRY (sings to Dean)  
Dear kindly Potions' Master,  
The Dursleys both are jerks.  
The press tells lies about me,  
Which really, really hurts.  
My classmates think I'm mental,  
And you think I'm a brat.  
Poundin' Puffskeins,  
That's why I'm a prat.

 

DEAN (as Snape)  
Oi!  
Professor Umbridge, it's really a crime! This boy won't even practice.  
He's just wasting my time!  
He doesn't respect me, he's just like his dad.  
He's just congenitally bad!

 

HARRY  
I am bad!

 

ALL  
He is bad, he is bad,  
He is bad, bad, bad  
Yes, that Harry's bad just like his dad!

 

DEAN (speaks as Snape)  
In my opinion, this child does not need  
To learn Occlumency at all.  
All his problems could be cured by time in a loving home.

 

HARRY (spoken)  
Hey, I need a loving home!

 

DEAN (spoken as Snape)  
So take him to the Dursleys!

 

HARRY (sings to CHO)  
Dear kindly Aunt Petunia,  
Dementors just showed up.  
When they went after Dudley,  
I said, "Keep your mouth shut."  
I stopped them with Patronus,  
And that's why we weren't caught,  
Growlin' Giiffins,  
This was not my fault.

 

CHO (as Aunt Petunia)  
Eek!  
Professor Umbridge, you've done it again.  
This boy don't my care, he needs  
Time in Azkaban!  
It ain't just a question of misunderstood;  
Magical blood makes him no good!

 

HARRY  
I'm no good!

 

ALL  
He's no good, he's no good,  
He's no earthly good.  
All that magic makes him no damn good!

 

DEAN:  
The trouble is he's cheeky.

 

RON:  
The trouble is that scar!

 

CHO:  
The trouble is he's creepy!

 

RON:  
His lying's gone too far!

 

DEAN  
The trouble is he's crazy.

 

CHO  
His antics can't be topped!

 

ALL  
Umbridge, that boy really must be stopped!

Gee, Professor Umbridge  
Start doing your job.  
'Cause Harry causes trouble  
When his scar starts to throb.  
Gee, Professor Umbridge,  
What are you to do?  
Gee, Professor Umbridge,  
Quill you!

 


	8. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "Cool" 
> 
> Feel free to picture Snape leaping about the dungeon. I do.
> 
> THE SCENE: Harry and Professor Snape are in Snape's office, at the start of Harry's first lesson in Occlumency. (OOP Chapter 24)

SNAPE :  
Boy, boy, Harry boy,  
Get cool boy.  
Got the Dark Lord in your noggin'  
Just clear your mind, boy!  
Fools who wear  
Their hearts on their sleeves  
Are easily controlled.  
Don't be weak, and you will keep  
The Dark Lord from taking hold.

 

Boy, boy, Harry boy!  
Stay loose, boy.  
Got to learn this Occlumency . . .  
DON'T INTERRUPT ME!  
Try again,  
For once try to pay attention  
Just play it cool, boy  
Real cool.


	9. I Feel Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Set to I Feel Pretty" (film version)
> 
> THE SCENE:: DOLORES UMBRIDGE is in her office, celebrating her new position as Hogwarts Headmistress, along with DRACO, CRABBE, GOYLE and, PANSY. (OOP Chapter 28)

DOLORES:  
I feel happy!  
Oh, so happy,  
Dumbledore's gone, and I've got his job!  
How I pity,  
That white-bearded dingbat of a slob.

 

I feel cheerful,  
Yes, so cheerful,  
Hogwarts is now under my control!  
I'm headmistress,  
Complete subjugation is my goal.

 

_DOLORES dances to the mirror and looks at herself, vamping_

 

See the happy girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that new Headmistress be?  
Such a happy face,  
Such a happy job,  
Such a happy school,  
Such a happy ME!

 

I'm ecstatic,  
Yet pragmatic.  
Yes, my antics will soon reach new heights!  
I can torment young Harry morning 'till night!

 

DRACO, CRABBE, GOYLE & PANSY:  
Have you met Headmistress Dolores?  
She's just taken over the school.  
You'll know her the minute you see her:  
She's the one who'll be making up all of the rules.

 

She's in power now,  
She'll need no decrees.  
Whatever she wants,  
She'll do it with ease.

 

The Gryffindors now  
Will all feel the pain.  
And points that they lose,  
Are Slytherins' gain!

 

Keep away from her  
When her quill's out;  
She'll pull her Inquisitor  
Skills out!

 

Wicked and mean,  
And rather unkind.  
She's headmistress now,  
No longer maligned!

 

DOLORES:  
I feel happy,  
Oh, so happy,  
I accept this postition with glee!  
I have proof now,  
Of Cornelius's love for me.

 

I'm elated,  
How I've waited,  
To be joyful and blissful and blithe!  
For I'm sure to become the Minister's wife!

See the happy girl in that mirror there:

 

DRACO, CRABBE, GOYLE & PANSY:  
What mirror where?

 

DELORES:  
Who can that new headmistress be?

 

DRACO, CRABBE, GOYLE & PANSY:  
Which, what, where, whom?

 

DOLORES:  
Such a happy face,  
Such a happy job,  
Such a happy school,  
Such a happy ME!

 

DRACO:  
Such a happy me,

 

CRABBE & GOYLE:  
Such a happy me,

 

PANSY:  
Such a happy me!

 

ALL:  
I'm elated,  
How I've waited,  
To be joyful and blissful and blithe!  
For I'm sure to become the Minister's wife!

 


	10. Tonight - Quintet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to the tune of "Tonight," Reprise (film version)
> 
> THE SCENE: the afternoon before the battle at the Ministry of Magic. The DEATH EATERS - Malfoy, McNair, Avery, Crabbe, Jugson, Dolohov, Rookwood, Mulciber, Nott, and Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange are planning their strategy; Members of THE ORDER of the Phoenix (Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Sirius Black) are planning their counter-strategy; BELLATRIX prepares herself for a night of romance; VOLDEMORT looks forward to the culmination of all his plans; and HARRY prepares himself to go into battle. (OOP Chapter 34)

THE DEATH EATERS:  
The Death Eaters will have our day, tonight!  
We're gonna make that Potter pay, tonight!  
We'll trick him into coming right here,  
And then we're gonna jump him, as soon as he's near!

 

THE ORDER:  
We're gonna stop them in their tracks, tonight!  
They'd really better watch their backs, tonight!  
We know they're going after Harry,  
And we can catch them all at the Ministry.

 

DEATH EATERS:  
We're gonna get him tonight!  
We're gonna lure him here and have us a ball!

 

THE ORDER:  
We're gonna stop 'em tonight!  
A trip to Azkaban's in store for them all!

 

DEATH EATERS:  
We're gonna get him!

 

THE ORDER:  
We're gonna stop them!

 

DEATH EATERS and THE ORDER:  
We're gonna win this time for once and for all,  
Tonight!

 

BELLATRIX:  
The two of us will get our kicks, tonight!  
The Dark Lord and his Bellatrix, tonight!  
We'll get rid of Rodolphus, poor dear.  
'Cause I don't need Rodolphus when Voldemort's here.

 

VOLDEMORT and HARRY:  
Tonight . . .

 

VOLDEMORT  
Tonight.  
My troubles end tonight.  
I'll bring that Potter boy to his knees!  
Tonght, tonight,  
The mystery ends tonight.  
Finally I will hear the prophecy!

 

HARRY:  
Today, all day I had a vision  
Of Sirius in danger.  
I know now I was right!

 

VOLDEMORT and HARRY:  
The Ministry will be my destination,  
Tonight!

 

_During the remainder of the number, VOLDEMORT, HARRY and BELLATRIX will be heard singing reprises of what they have just sung._

 

DEATH EATERS:  
The Death Eaters are gonna win, tonight!  
Our reign of terror now begins, tonight!  
That wretched Potter brat will  
Go down.  
And when we've finished with him,  
We'll tear up the town.

 

LUCIUS (to Avery):  
We'll stick together in there.

 

AVERY:  
Right!

 

LUCIUS (to McNair):  
We'll get the prophecy first.

 

MCNAIR:  
Right!

 

LUCIUS (with proper punch):  
One, two, three!

 

DOLOHOV (with proper punch):  
One, two, three!

 

LUCIUS:  
And then we'll have us a ball,  
Tonight!

 

_ORDER and DEATH EATERS sing simultaneously, along with VOLDEMORT, HARRY, and BELLATRIX_

 

THE ORDER:  
We're gonna beat 'em tonight.  
We're gonna stop 'em tonight.  
They tricked Potter - they tricked Potter  
And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all!  
The Order's gonna have our way,  
The Order's gonna have our day,  
We're gonna stop 'em tonight -  
Tonight!

 

THE DEATH EATERS:  
Gonna get him!  
Gonna get him!  
That Potter's gonna go down!  
The Death Eaters'll have our day,  
The Death Eaters'll have our way,  
We're gonna get him tonight -  
Tonight!


	11. It's All My Fault/I Must Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filk set to "A Boy Like That/I Have a Love" (film version)
> 
> THE SCENE: HARRY and DUMBLEDORE are in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, after returning from the battle at the Ministry of Magic). (OOP Chapter 37)

HARRY (angrily):  
It's all my fault.  
I let them trick me.  
Hermione, she tried to stop me.  
If I'd have stayed here, he'd be alive!

 

I saw him there, believed my visions.  
But that was such a bad decision.  
If I'd have stayed here, he'd be alive!

 

I saw his face, such surprise,  
But there was life in his eyes.  
Then he fell through - one moment there,  
The next he's gone - -  
It's so wrong, Headmaster, just so wrong!

 

It's all my fault, my mind is reeling.

And no one else knows what I'm feeling.

 

I cannot bear this, can't stand the pain!  
I've had enough! I want to end it!  
I've had enough . . .

 

DUMBLEDORE:  
I'm sorry, Harry, no -  
Oh, Harry, no.

 

You must not blame yourself for this.  
The blame's on me, all of it.  
And now I'll say what should have been said years ago . . .  
There's so much that, Harry, you don't know.  
You don't know!

 

I should have told you.

I see that now. Made a mistake.  
I should have told you.

 

I must confess, I must tell you the truth,  
Though you'll hate me after I do.  
Before you were born,  
A prophecy was sworn.  
Yes, it's true.  
I must confess, didn't want you to know  
That the boy she spoke of was you.  
You're special. That scar,  
It makes you what you are.  
You're the one with the power,  
The power to vanquish the Dark Lord.  
For you possess a power  
The Dark Lord knows not!

 

HARRY:  
It all falls to me.  
So that's the prophecy.  
It's his life or mine!

 


	12. Beyond the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to the tune of "Somewhere."
> 
> Scene: HARRY and LUNA are talking in a hallway near the Fat Lady's corridor, not long before catching the Hogwarts' Express home at the end of term. (OOP Chapter 38)

HARRY (spoken): Have you . . . I mean, who . . . has anyone you've known ever died?  
LUNA (spoken): Yes. My mother. One of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine.  
HARRY: I'm sorry.  
LUNA: I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But it's not as though I'll never see her again, is it?  
HARRY: Er - isn't it?  
LUNA: Oh come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?  
HARRY: You mean . . .

 

LUNA (sung):

They will wait for us.  
Our loved ones wait for us.  
Those whose voices were whispering,  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.

 

HARRY (sung):  
Just beyond the veil,  
They wait beyond the veil.  
Sirius and my mum and dad.  
We've no need to be sad.  
Somewhere!

 

LUNA:  
Someday!  
All this world's wrongs will be righted.

 

HARRY:  
With them we'll be reunited,  
Someday.

 

LUNA & HARRY:  
Just beyond the veil,  
They wait beyond the veil.  
Those we love are not really gone;  
We will join them when this life's done.  
Someday!  
Beyond the Veil!


	13. Finales 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filk to "Finale" from the stage production of "West Side Story."
> 
> Finale #1 is the ending: Finale #2 is an alternate ending

**FINALE #1**

**  
**

_Scene: HARRY sits at his desk in his room at Privet Drive, the shards of Sirius' mirror layed out in front of him. He holds the mirror frame in his hands._

 

HARRY:  
Those we love are not really gone;  
We will join them when this life's done.  
Someday . . .  
Beyond the Veil . . .

 

_HARRY'S voice trails off, and he puts down the mirror frame, and puts his head in his hands_

 

**THE END**

 

**OR:**

 

**FINALE #2**

 

_Scene: REMUS LUPIN is in the parlour at 12 Grimmauld Place. The room is dimly lit by only a few candles. Remus sits in a chair near the fireplace in which no fire is burning. He holds in his hands a mirror nearly identical to the one Sirius gave Harry, except that this one is still intact._

 

REMUS:  
Those we love are not really gone;  
We will join them when this life's done.  
Someday . . .  
Beyond the Veil . . .

 

_REMUS stops singing, and raises his head to look imploringly upward. Tears stream down his face. With a sudden movement, he hurls the mirror into the fireplace, where it shatters. REMUS takes a ragged breath, and then collapses backwards into the chair, puts his face in his hands, and begins to sob._


End file.
